


Hither and Yon with Martin and Jon

by 3theCaptain



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3theCaptain/pseuds/3theCaptain
Summary: A poem from Mr Spider to Jon, gloating about the end to come.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Hither and Yon with Martin and Jon

Cross the domains to see what remains,  
We can't have the end without you.  
Hither and yon with Martin and Jon  
And one-way tickets for two.

Come to the fair, they wait for you there,  
The ringmaster sings like a lark.  
They take your frown to carve upside down,  
In crushing and tunnelling dark.

The one you adore who walked through the door,  
In terror and loneliness wept.  
The sky above winks; does it make you think  
Of what other secrets he kept?

Would you still roam if your love's not your own,  
But planted with cunning and lies?  
Hither and yon with Martin and Jon  
'Til either or both of you dies.

Flies will be caught on spiderwebs taut,  
Mind the gap in his words as you walk.  
You're not overdressed - my friend you're a guest!  
And you are expected to knock.

Hither and yon with Martin and Jon,  
Your allies will fall on their turn.  
Open your lighter and climb ever higher,  
You are the tower - now BURN


End file.
